parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 24 - Crunch Bandicoot, Baby Globox, and the Really Useful Party
Crunch Bandicoot, Baby Globox, and the Really Useful Party is the next scene in Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Crunch Bandicoot as Edward * Murfy as Terence * Chip as Bertie * Baby Globox as Trevor * Phineas as The Vicar of Wellsworth * Ferb as Jem Cole * Commissioner Gordon as Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * Jack as Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Jill as Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Belle as Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Dr. Nitrus Brio as Diesel (deleted scene) Transcript * Mr. Conductor 1: Trevor the Traction Engine was old-fashioned but he doesn't care. He knows that he is really useful, like his friend Edward the Blue Engine. Early one morning, Trevor was chuffing about the Vicarage Orchard. He had important news for Edward. * Trevor: The Vicar says that not all children are able to have holidays by the sea, so he's having a garden party to raise money for his seaside trip. I'm going to be the star attraction. * Mr. Conductor 1: Chattered Trevor. * Trevor: Giving rides to all the visitors. The Vicar is putting up posters all about it. * Edward: I'd like to help too. * Mr. Conductor 1: Sighed Edward. * Edward: But without my rails, I wouldn't be much good at the garden party. * Mr. Conductor 1: It was a beautiful day but Edward was worried. * Edward: I wish there was something I can do for a party. * Mr. Conductor 1: He said. * Edward: I'd like to be helpful like Trevor. * Mr. Conductor 1: Edward's driver laughed. * Driver: You're helpful in your own way, and that's on the railway. * Mr. Conductor 1: Next day, it was Trevor's turn to look disappointed. He had bad news. * Trevor: The Vicar's been so busy that he forgot to put up the posters. Now no one will know about the party. * Mr. Conductor 1: But Edward had an idea. * Edward: Don't worry. * Mr. Conductor 1: He said. * Edward: Everything is going to be all right. * Mr. Conductor 1: Then he explained to his driver. * Edward: The Vicar can paste his posters on my cab and coaches, so wherever I go, they'll go too. * Driver: Well done, Edward. * Mr. Conductor 1: Said his driver. * Driver: I'm sure Sir Topham Hatt would agree. * Mr. Conductor 1: As indeed he did. Edward steamed happily to the stations collecting his passengers. * Passengers: Look! * Mr. Conductor 1: They said. * Passengers: The Vicar is holding a party. We must go do that. * Mr. Conductor 1: Later Trevor was resting in the orchard shed when Bertie rolled by. * Bertie: Hello, Trevor. Why are you dozing there like an old stick-in-the-mud? * Trevor: I'm not dozing, I'm resting. * Mr. Conductor 1: Replied Trevor. Then he told Bertie about the Vicar's party. * Bertie: I'll be there too. * Mr. Conductor 1: Boasted Bertie. * Bertie: I'm not sure people would wanna ride on an old traction engine after traveling in the smart red bus like me. * Mr. Conductor 1: The party day arrived. It had rained heavenly during the night and the orchard grove was soaked. * Trevor: Rain and mud won't spoil my day. * Mr. Conductor 1: Said Trevor. * Driver: No indeed. * Mr. Conductor 1: Agreed his driver. * Driver: We'll stay on the road then we won't get bogged down. * Mr. Conductor 1: Trevor was soon busy trending up and down the quiet country lane, carrying lots of laughing children. He was just turning the corner when he heard Bertie. * Bertie: Hello, old timer. I'm taking everyone to the party. People had come from all other the island. * Mr. Conductor 1: Trevor gave Bertie a cheerful whistle, and turned backed toward the orchard. Then there was trouble. * Bertie: Help, I'm stuck! * Mr. Conductor 1: Shouted Bertie. His wheels had sunk deep in the orchard mud. Terence the Tractor arrived just in time. * Terence: I'm the one who has to plough fields. * Mr. Conductor 1: Laughed Terence. * Terence: We better get you out of here. * Mr. Conductor 1: Using strong ropes, Terence and Trevor pulled Bertie cleared the mud. * Trevor: This will teach Bertie a thing or two. * Mr. Conductor 1: Trevor chuffered to himself. At last, Bertie was on the road again. * Bertie: Thank you, Trevor. You're not a stick-in-the-mud at all. * Trevor: No. * Mr. Conductor 1: Smiled Trevor. * Trevor: But you were. Just for a little while. * Mr. Conductor 1: That evening, the Vicar arrived to see Edward and his driver. * Vicar: Thanks to your good idea about the posters. Hundreds of people payed to come to the party. We've raised lots of money for the children. * Mr. Conductor 1: Edward was very pleased and Trevor fell happily asleep thinking of all the children who would now get to the seaside at last. Category:UbiSoftFan94